


I'll Always Find You

by laurenkmyers



Series: Ballum drabbles or codas [1]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, M/M, Rescue, callum is found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: Drabble- Ben finds Callum in the warehouse, but he goes with Callum in the ambulance.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ballum drabbles or codas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	I'll Always Find You

Ben observed despondently as the paramedics secured Callum onto a stretcher and wheeled him towards the waiting ambulance outside. He watched as Stuart ran after them, just about to jump in the back, when the full force of the situation hit him. They were taking Callum away from him. After all this time being without the man he loved he wasn’t allowing them to take him away. Ben could wallow in self-pity all he wanted later, but Callum needed him _now._

“Wait!” Ben yelled, in what he hoped was a loud voice. “I-I need to be with him. Please. Don’t take him away from me again.” Stuart looked at him with what he thought was sympathy. Odd, considering just yesterday he’d been threatening his life. Stuart said something in return, but Ben had no idea what he was mouthing. He was too far away. Ben moved closer to the ambulance.

Stuart looked him dead in the eye and mouthed “Hurry up, then!” Ben didn’t need to be told twice. He patted Stuart on the shoulder as he walked past, mouthed a very quick ‘thank you’, and jumped inside the waiting ambulance. He sat down next to Callum and grabbed his hand in his, holding it tightly as the ambulance sped off towards the nearest hospital. 

The journey was a quiet one, though he supposed a lot of things would be quiet like this from now on. Something he’d have to get used to. Ben sighed in defeat and dropped his head into his unoccupied palm when he felt Callum’s fingers twitch against his other hand. Ben looked up and saw that Callum’s eyes were on him. He was awake. He was _alive._

“Ben”- the word formed on Callum’s swollen, bloodied lips. “Knew you’d find me”, he smiled into the phrase.

Ben’s eyes teared up as he smiled back, squeezing Callum’s hand and then moving to caress his man’s beaten up face. “Always”, he whispered back. “I’ll always find you.”


End file.
